


We Should Get An Apartment

by zephsomething



Series: Surviving the War [16]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-29
Packaged: 2019-04-29 18:12:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14478360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zephsomething/pseuds/zephsomething
Summary: The golden trio + Ginny get an apartment together.





	We Should Get An Apartment

**Author's Note:**

> We're into the year 2000 already! Look at us go!

Shortly after finishing her seventh year at hogwarts Ginny cornered both Harry and Ron one day when Harry was visiting. The two of them were staring down at paperwork but they looked relieved more than anything else when she walked into the room.

“We should all get an apartment.” She put her hands on her hips as she announced it to them. “Us three and Hermione, there are a bunch of places opening up above Diagon Alley, we checked already.”

“Alright,” Harry said with a nod.

“Hermione got a job pushing papers in the ministry and I’ve applied to a dozen places-” She cut herself off as she processed the fact that Harry had agreed. “Really?”

“Yeah why not? Teddy’s getting big enough now that Andromeda doesn’t need so much help and it’s basically the same commute from Diagon Alley as it was from Andromeda’s.” Harry shrugged, he’d honestly been thinking about moving out for a while.

“Plus we could stop turning in paperwork covered in Teddy’s art projects.” Ron chuckled holding up a sheet to show the back of it covered in neon scribbles.

“That’s perfect because Hermione is already looking at a couple places.” Ginny grinned and dropped herself in Harry’s lap. “I’d been worried that it would take more convincing.”

“Bet Hermione told you it wouldn’t.” Ron grinned when Ginny nodded her agreement. “She’s the smart one.”

“I believe ‘the rest of us wouldn’t last two days without her’ was how you used to phrase it.” Harry smirked at him over Ginny’s shoulder and Ron’s ears turned pink.

“Awe Ron’s got a crush.” Ginny leaned back against Harry and smirked at her brother.

“I’m dating her!” He tried to snap it but the red that was spreading across his face undermined it a little.

“Still.” Ginny smirked and Ron started to gather the paperwork into a pile to avoid looking at her.

Two weeks later they stood in the entry of their new apartment, a box in each of their arms, and grinning at each other. There were two bedrooms and neither of them were particularly large, but none of them really cared. The living area and kitchen were decently sized and that was enough really. The boxes got stacked in rooms and the furniture got levitated in while Hermione smirked and dropped jokes about pronunciations, Ron shot back about being magic or not, Harry snorted, and Ginny rolled her eyes at the number of in jokes those three had.

Luna was their first visitor, breezing in and chattering about new magical creatures before they’d even finished moving in really. She almost absentmindedly helped sort boxes into the (mostly) correct places, and shot sideways glances at Ginny as she talked about their wrackspurt infestation. Ginny snorted into her bottle of butterbeer and Luna tucked all their caps in her pockets. By the time all the boxes were in the (entirely) correct rooms Luna was breezing out again, off to some place or another to find new creatures.

The first thing Hermione unpacked was her books and her papers for work. The books went onto the shelves, alphabetically by subject then author then title, and the paperwork got spread all across their coffee table. She got distracted working on it as the rest of them moved around her pulling things out of boxes and organizing the kitchen.

“I come bearing food and butterbeer!” George’s voice came from their doorway sometime between getting all their dishes put away and realizing they had neither food nor anything to cook it in.

“Man of the hour.” Ginny clapped her brother on his shoulder and relieved him of exactly two butterbeer, one of which she dropped on top of Hermione’s paperwork so she’d notice it was there.

“Hermione take a day off, you’re supposed to be moving in.” George laughed, dropping his box of already cooked food on the counter. He unpacked dishes of what had to be Molly’s cooking as Hermione waved vaguely at him.

“It’s this vote that’s coming up, troll rights or something.” Ron waved a hand. “She’s been editing the speeches of everyone in the department.”

“Vote for approved living spaces for centaurs,” Hermione and Ginny corrected at the same time.

“Even I remembered that one.” Harry smirked at Ron as he got plates down out of the cupboard.

Before Ron could reply an owl even smaller than Pig zipped through the window and dropped a letter in Ginny’s lap before zipping off again. Everyone looked at it curiously as she opened it, even more so as she started grinning.

“London’s female quidditch team wants me to play for them.” Ginny stood up and grinned around at them. “I’d be one of their backup players they say, the pay isn’t the best but-”

“I knew you’d get it!” Harry grabbed her around the waist and spun her around. “You should write them back, accept the position!”

“Really?”

“Of course.” His grin widened as he took the letter and read it through himself. “I’m going to frame this, I’m so proud of you.”

“Food first!” George pointed to where Harry had abandoned the stack of plates on the counter next to the containers of Molly’s home cooking. “You lot haven’t eaten anything decent all day I bet.”

“When did you go and get responsible?” Ron rolled his eyes.

“I think Angelina is rubbing off on me?” George shrugged and picked up a plate. “Though maybe it’s just that growing up thing people always talked about.”

“Weird.” Ginny nudged George as she walked past to get her own plate. “Suits you though.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my writing and want to buy me a coffee for it there's a link on my bio page !


End file.
